The Play
by xx Sakura Kisshu xx
Summary: Reposting Again: Sana and Akito are chosen to be the main characters of the school play but what happens when there isn't one kissing scene but three hahah RxR
1. Chapter 1

Sana & Akito:13 

8383838383838383838338838383838383838383838383838838383388338383 "OK class settle down as you all know the cultural festival is just a month away and I've decided that we'll be doing play," Sengoku sensei! "It's called 'Hold On To You For Ever, and its written by non other than our fellow student Fuka." After he said that everybody turned around and looked at her and she just gave a small smile. As for sana she got on top of the desks took out her nori nori nori machine and started rapping. After 10 minutes she finally got down. (A/N: Im making Sengoku sensei nice in this fanfic he's not old hag like in the anime)

"As I was saying before someone started rapping," said Sengoku sensei looking at Sana. Sana just gulped. "Will be doing a play writen by Fuka as for the roles for the characters will let Fuka choose since it's only fair since it's her play." Then once he said the bell rang everyone left execpt for Fuka, Tsuyoshi, and Aya.

"Say Fuka your gonna be the one picking the characters for the play right?" asked Aya.

"Yes why do you ask?" fuka asked.

"Well you know what will really be fun if you pick Sana and Akito play the two main lover characters, I'm sure you will have to put some kissing scene in the story right?" asked Aya now with a smile on her face.

"Way ahead of you I put three kissing scenes since I knew Sengurai sensei will let me choose the chracters and I thought it will be a great way for Sana and Akito share their first kiss." said Fuka now with exictment and hapyness. (A/N: I belive that in the anime Fuka never found out that those two kiss but if she did just pretend she dint ok)

"Umm… fuka they've kissed twice." said Aya and Tsuyoshi at the same time.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!" shouted Fuka and then she started jumping up and down.

"YOU HAVE TO TELL ME HOW AND WHEN NOW!!" she demanded.

"well you see when we were in sixth grade we were on a school trip Sana accidentally spilled some Lemon Juice on Akito and when she was helping him clean his face he reached and gave her first kiss." said aya and then started giggling.

"FIRST KISS!! AKITO YOU BASTARD GOING AROUND GIVING GIRLS THEIR FIRST KISS WHEN THEY CLEARLY DON'T WANT YOU TO!!" yelled Fuka as loud as she could but thank god no one heard execpt Aya and Tsuyoshi. (A/N: iim just saying dat Akito on a bet with his friendz gave Fuka her first kiss but there were no feelings like when he gave it to Sana ok just saying for those who don't know)

"umm are you feeling ok fuka?" asked aya looking at her like she was insane.  
"Ohh sorry about that Is just something I need to get out of my chest but continue with the second kiss." she said still looking a bit angry.

"ok their second kiss was during Sana's Christmas Party, I don't know that much about because they kissed once everyone left but I heard from sana's mom that she went outside and saw Akito outside and he was trying to confess his love for her but insted he grabbed her shoulder and kissed and she dint dodge it at all but Akito ran off after he kissed her and that's all I know and there was no way I was gonna ask Akito or Sana about it cause I know they will chase me down and kill me for asking apparently to them an absorbed question." said Tsuyoshi who was now beginning to get nervous.

"WOw how romantic a kiss on Christmas Eve I would love if you would give me my first kiss me on Christmas Ever Tsuyoshi," said Aya and looked at Tsuyoshi who was now bright red.

"ok well I leave you two love birds alone so you can talk about giving Aya her first kiss ja ne." said fuka and started walking home.

'omg omg I cant belive that im going out with Takashi and we haven't even kissed unlike sana and Akito who have kissed twice and their not even going out, well for now' fuka thought and started laughing evilly.

NEXT DAY

"OK class now settle down now Fuka I hope you thought of who's gonna play who for the play." said Said Sengoku sensei.

"Yeas I thought really hard about it last night and I made a list with who shall be who in the play." Fuka said and she got up and handed him the paper then she went to sit back down.

"OK now it's settle Akito and Sana please step." said Sengoku sensei. Sana dint know why she and Akito have been called up well yet again she is pretty stupid but yeah. So she had no idea of course Akito who was not as stupid as she was knew exactly what was going but those two did what they were told. "ok class now sana is going to be playing princess Luchia and Akito is going to be playing prince Kaito." said sengurei sensei. (A/N: I couldn't think of any names so I got those two from Mermaid Melody.)

"YAY I get to be a pretty princess yay!" yelled the brunnete. Akito was about to say something until he saw Fuka smirking at them now he knew that she was up to something.

"Akito arent you exicted you get to be a prince and I get to be a princess?" Sana asked with a big smile on her face.

"No" was all Akito said. Than Sana all of the sudden took out her RED MALLET and whacked him really hard on the head.

HEY!!!!" yelled Akito

"WELL CANT YOU AT LEAST BE MORE POSSETIVE I MEAN WERE GONNA BE THE MAIN CHARACTERS AFTER ALL U SHOULD BE EXICTED!!" shouted Sana and now of course she was getting sick and tire of Akito's attitude.

"If you don't mind ii would like to continue teaching my class," said Sengoku Sensei.

"Gommen," responded Sana and now was looking at Akito and was again sana was getting irritated because he dint apologize, and She wacked him on the head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" he yelled at Sana and then Sana responded "well at least you could apologize you know" she responded to his question.

"Okay wat ever were gonna come to my house after school to practice for the play don't be late or else," said Fuka holding her paper fan. Tsyoshi and Aya started chuckling cause they knew that they will have to kiss then Akito now notice those two chuckling now he knew Fuka, Aya, and Tsyoshi are were up to something. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After School

"Hey Akito hurry up were gonna be late," sana said to Akito.

"Fine," he said in an annoyed tone. Sana then all of the sudden she grabbed Akito's hand and dragged him all the way to Fuka's house.

At Fuka's House

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING

"O must be them," said Fuka as she got up to answer the door "You guys know the plan right?" she asked. Aya and Tsyoshi nodded. Fuka answer the door and there was Sana and Akito waiting so innocent well Sana was Akito was just still trying to figure out what were they gonna do to them since he saw Fuka smirk and Aya and Tsyoshi earlier giggling.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Umm Well I'm reposting this again ii got many ideas for this one now weeh!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

OK here's chappter two enjoy!

* * *

"_O must be them," said Fuka as she got up to answer the door_

"_You guys know the plan right?" she asked. Aya and Tsyoshi nodded. Fuka answer the door and there was Sana and Akito waiting so innocent well Sana was Akito was just still trying to figure out what were they gonna do to them since he saw Fuka smirk and Aya and Tsyoshi earlier giggling._

"Come one in guys" said Fuka. Sana walked inside and so did Akito. They took a seat.

"Ok guys here are your lines." Fuka said and took out a big no humongous four hundred fifty page packet. Sana quickly fell off her chair as she saw that huge script sure she was an actress but never I mean never had she ever have to memorize something bigger than two hundred seventy five pages.

"Are you out of your mind women? Do you really execpt us to be able to memorize all these lines in one month.?" asked more like screamed.

Fuka look at them dumbfounded then replied "You're a dimwit most of the lines here are the acting parts and the other peoples lines dimwits" than took out her paper fan and whacked them on the head. "Next time read before you start questioning me jeez."

"Ohhh" was all they said.

"Ok now that's settle let's start," Tsyoshi nervously said.

"We can't start rehearsing right away you know we have to have at least a day or two to look over the lines at least that's what the companies do." Sana said as she whacked Tsyoshi on the head.

Fuka look at Sana like she was about to throw daggers at her. What do you mean _TWO DAYS _we have to start rehearsing right away, the play is a month away we need to get everything perfect. Especially the kissing scene. Goodness gracious thought Fuka angrily. But she decided to keep this to herself she dint want to cause a commocion with sana.

"Umm fine just look over the script and by next I exspect it the whole thing memorize, if not the consequences will be deadly." Fuka said out loud. (I cant spell)

"Fine." mumbled Sana, Akito still dint say anything she gave him a look as in indicating him to say something. Akito noticed that and that is when he quickly said "Sure."

With that Fuka smiled, she decided to start measuring their waist chest area and stuff for their costumes.

So at least coming here today wouldn't have a been a complete waste. And maybe just maybe she felt safe at least when they found out about their little kissing scene no more like kissing scenes she wouldn't be there to be killed. She smiled at the thought of that, but couldn't help to laugh as she imagined what their faces would look like.

Tsyoshi and Aya looked at her and somehow they managed to understand why was she laughing, and started laughing to soon the room was filled with three loud laughters and two confuse teenagers.

After about five hours of that Sana and Akito were putting on their shoes it was getting late and Sana promised her dear mother she would be home by ten thirty and it was already ten thirty and she wasn't even outside walking home.

Sana was walking out the door "Bye bye Fuka!" she waved as she was about to step outside Akito as fast as you can say pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanokoniosis Akito got a grab a hold of her wrists. Sana turned around to face him "I'll take you home it is to late for you to be wondering around the streets by yourself." he said like a best friend would.

Sana smiled but for some reason her heart started beating rapidly, her mind was filled with the thought of them walking together alone in the streets would people around them think their a couple? The thought of couple warmed her heart, she knew she love him with all her heart but, she wasn't quite sure if he felt the same. After the whole Fuka thing with him and her going out before it was just to confusing to understand how he felt about her now.

"Yea thanks." she said in a low whispered.

"Bye." said Akito in a cold tone. He took Sana and with a heatbeat they were gone. Now, it were Aya, Tsyoshi, and Fuka alone.

"What do you think their reaction would be when they read their scripts?" asked Aya anxiously.

"Well, first of all I think they would go insane and try to kill me but I know deep down they will be feel with joy. They cant try to hide their feelings anymore, everybody knows how they feel about each other it is just so obvious.

"True to that." said Tsyoshi.

"Ummm I better get going now come on Tsyoshi, take me home." said Aya. With that the two teenagers walked out of Fuka's home with a smile.

Meanwhile With Sana and Akito

The silence was humongous none of them spoke a word. The silence grew Sana insane but when isn't she insane in the first place?

She needed to break the silence somehow. "Hayama do you think I'll be able to do outstanding in this play?" she asked him, for some absurd reason she quite dint feel right, she felt nervous. Why? She dint know the answer so she just thought it might be for the play.

"Sure you will do great Sana. You're pretty talented when it comes to acting or may I remind you won an award for best child acting skills just a few months ago?" was he replied but when he turned to face her she quite dint seem satisfy with his answer. She started to wonder that maybe a lot of her friends were just there with her for the fame and glory she has been able to accomplish.

Akito was like a mind reader he knew what she was thinking, that is when he added in "Your not only talented but your beautiful, kind, honest, and strange girl. You are always there for me when I need you the most. You mean more to me than you'll ever think." he wanted to say right now how he felt about her but knowing her she would probably think that he was lying or something. He knew that Sana was pretty dense when it came to love but, will he be able to hold his feelings for much longer? He felt as if his feelings would end up exploding if he dint tell her soon.

"I…why…thank…you." she said through a smile her heart was beating rapidly the words of meaning more to him than she could think warmed her heart.

Finally, when they got to the Kurata mansion with Sana's heart still beating she needed to let her emotions out but how? Then an idea suddenly popped into her mindless head, she grabbed Akito's shoulder tip toe and kissed him.

His eyes went wide eyes, he couldn't belive it she was kissing him! Nonetheless he wrapped his arm around her tiny waist pushed her against the gate and started kissing her passionately. Sana however felt shocked at the passion he was giving her her arms entangled around his golden dark hair. She was trying to fight the urge to let him inside her mouth. To let him taste her, she wasn't able to control herself she opened her mouth. His tounge took the opportunity to explore her mouth. She taste how he imagine he thought. Their tounges were fighting each other, their kiss was more passionately than anyone could ever imagine. After what seemed like an eterny they broke apart. Akito any how dint take his arm around her waist he started kissing her neck trailing kisses down her neck and bitting certain parts making sure to leave hickey. Sana dint know what was going anymore, but she knew it had to stop. She pushed him away looked straight into his eyes she could almost drown in his gorgeous eyes.

"I got to go." was all she say before she ran rung the door bell, and headed inside. Akito was left there standing utterly confused, he started heading home. Little did they know someone had seen the whole seen.

"Ha! I knew it just wait till I tell I report this great deal of information to my master." a mystorious voice whispered behind the bushes as it took out a cellphone and dialed a number.

That night Sana layed in her bed thinking about that kiss. She never ever imagined her and Akito could ever kiss like that especially with her kissing him first, she was extremely nervous how could she face him again? would everything be weird? Would he start to try to kiss her all the time now?

She got the script and scanned it real quickly and her eyes went wide eyes there were three kissing scenes not just one but three. How was she ever going to survive kissing him three times she fainted at the thought of that.

Meanwhile on the other side a town the young tenage boy arrived home and was smiled as he thought about kissing Sana.

He didn't look at the script though he was just gonna wait till tomorrow to take a chance to look at it and maybe rehearse the lines with Sana.

* * *

A/N: Update woot woot long to O. Who do you think that voice was? Who do you think that so called master Could it be….? No it is not a a stupid reporter or anything like that it has to be more original than that :P

But just to make sure it isn't what anyone expects i want to know who you think was that mysterious voice was.

Review… the more reviews I get the faster I update

Just note their not going any farther than kissing in this fic after all their just 13 year olds


End file.
